


Vlk v rouše beránčím

by Scarlet_Catcheen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous AU, High School Student Eren Yeager, Not Shippy, One Shot, School Project, hacker!Eren
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Catcheen/pseuds/Scarlet_Catcheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren je na své běžné hackerské návštěvě kavárny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vlk v rouše beránčím

**Author's Note:**

> Školní projekt ve formě povídky.

„Tak jdeme na to,“ protáhl jsem si prsty, až v nich zakřupaly klouby. Seděl jsem v útulné kavárně u jednoho z kulatých stolků. Nevybral jsem ho náhodně – potřeboval jsem zásuvku a místo v rohu, kde by nebylo možné dívat se mi přes rameno. Pracovat v soukromí svého pokoje bylo za normálních okolností pohodlnější, ale pro tenhle druh „práce“ to bylo rovné hazardu.

Pravidlo číslo jedna: nikdy neseďte doma, když hackujete.

Používat domácí Wi-Fi připojení byť jen pro pouhé přihlášení do IRC chatu je ta největší chyba, jakou může nezkušený hacker udělat. Neděje se to často, vlastně skoro vůbec, ale jak se říká, náhoda je blbec a kdybyste na internetu narazili na mnohem zkušenějšího a eventuálně nebezpečného hackera, který by vás dokázal vyhledat podle vaší I. P. adresy, zvládl by dohledat i vaši lokalitu.

Pro každého hackera je nejlepší, pokud zůstane pod neškodnou rouškou anonymity. Je to falešný pocit bezpečí, pocit, že za monitorem plným nul a jedniček na vás nikdo nemůže, ovšem i pro tohle kybernetické bezpečí musíte něco udělat. Řídit se jistými zažitými pravidly je základ.

Protože opatrnosti není nikdy dost.

Jmenuji se Eren Jeager, je mi 17 a jsem z New Yorku. Moji rodiče pochází z Německa, proto to ne-americky znějící příjmení. V 15 jsem se jako jeden z mnoha dalších pubescentních a nevyrovnaných jedinců shlédl v ideologii, jejíž součástí jsem doteď. Tou ideologií myslím hnutí Anonymous.

Je to zvláštní svět. Anonymous je komunita, nikoliv organizovaná skupina. Nemá žádného vůdce ani seznam členů. Jejich součástí se může stát kdokoliv a vše je zde anonymní, nikdo o sobě navzájem neví. Je to svět plný neznámých tváří za počítačovými monitory. Jsou to různě zkušení hackeři, od slangově nazývaných _Script Kiddo_ , hackerů začátečníků, až po _hacktivisty_.

Hacktivisté jsou zapálení hackeři, na vlastní pěst a způsobem sobě vlastním bojující za lidská práva. Jsou proti systému, který utlačuje ostatní, podporují svobodu projevu, internetu a informací. Spekuluje se, že mezi nimi jsou oficiální členové Anonymous, tedy ti, co natáčí videa (samozřejmě v maskách), udávají pokyny k různým útokům a tak dále.

Od chvíle, co jsem se o těchto lidech dozvěděl, jsem toužil po přímém spojení s hacktivistou. S někým, kdo mě inspiroval a kým bych se teoreticky jednou chtěl stát. Měl jsem pocit, že být neznámým kybernetickým bojovníkem za lidskou svobodu je to nejlepší, čím můžu trávit volný čas, navzdory tomu, že jde mimo jiné i o základní hackování stránek a nahlašování podezřelých profilů na sociálních sítích.

Anonymous většinou reagují na aktuální dění ve světě. Dnes jsou hlavními středy zájmu především islámský stát a teroristické útoky s ním spojené nebo prezidentské volby v Americe. Ne každý hacker ale musí shodit web, aby pomohl. Zapojit se může jednoduše, třeba jako já, sledováním sociálních sítí. Vím, že nejsem jediný, takže mě to nedělá nijak výjimečným, ale právě v tom je síla Anonymous – vždycky je nás víc a nikdo neví kolik, kde a o koho jde.

Vybral jsem si Twitter a Instagram. Denně se zde prokousávám stovkami profilů, a jakmile najdu účet patřící podezřelé osobě nebo obsahující nevhodný materiál (konkrétně například islámskou propagandu), pošlu do IRC chatu odkaz na tento profil a někdo další ho nahlásí k prověření. Tímhle šikovným systémem se zabraňuje šíření strachu a myšlenek organizací, které jsou proti lidským právům.

Abych vše ještě víc objasnil, IRC chat je zkratka pro _Internet Relay Chat_. Jsou to tajná chatová okénka otevřená všem, kteří vědí, jak je najít. Klíčem k tomu je prohlížeč, který mění vaši I. P. adresu každých 10 minut, čímž činí z vašeho zařízení prakticky nedohledatelný cíl. V samotném chatu mají všichni přezdívky, často obsahující čísla a různě velká písmena. Jednotlivé zprávy mohou mít různé barvy, neuspořádané řádky a odstavce.

Můžete si tu psát, co chcete. Nevýhodou ovšem je, že kdokoliv může zároveň cokoliv přepsat nebo smazat. Je to vlastně taková internetová anarchie. Anonymous se proto občas přezdívá internetoví aktivisté či kybernetičtí anarchisté.

Další podstatnou věcí je, že skrz IRC chat nelze nikoho vyhledat. Jednak kvůli neustále se měnící I. P. adrese a jednak kvůli smyšleným přezdívkám. Získat zde na někoho kontakt je takřka nemožné. Takřka. Existuje způsob, jak poslat odkaz, který po prvním kliknutí zmizí. Takový odkaz může danou osobu přesměrovat například na vaši anonymní e-mailovou adresu. To je ovšem v otevřené internetové konverzaci plné neznámého počtu lidí, o kterých nic nevíte, vysoce riskantní. Risk je tu slabé slovo.

Neznám nikoho, kdo by tohle riskoval. Párkrát jsem sice viděl ukázkový příklad Script Kiddo, konkrétně u mladších teenagerů, kteří si v kavárně klidně otevřeli notebook s obří samolepkou Anonymous masky přes celou plochu monitoru, ale tohle byl vrchol adrenalinu.

Internetové šílenství je skvělá věc.

A proto jsem tady. Během pár vteřin přihlášen do IRC chatu pod přezdívkou er0n23. Ano, ukázkový příklad – malá písmena a číslice. 0 často bývá místo písmene O a 8 zase místo B. V mém případě jde jen o úpravu mého jména a magické číslo 23 – jestli neznáte a nemáte sklony k tomu být paranoidní, podívejte se na film _Číslo 23_. Vřele doporučuji milovníkům mysteriózních filmů s šokujícím rozuzlením zápletky na konci.

Zběžně jsem očima přelétl barevnou paletu řádků. Hledal jsem klíčová slova, která by mi napověděla, co je aktuálním tématem chatové diskuze. Občas se stávalo, že si uživatelé jen tak psali o věcech, které přímo nesouviseli s činností Anonymous. Takové zprávy jsem potom přeskakoval – číst něčí konverzaci bylo jako odposlouchávat rozhovor dvou cizích lidí. Ne že by tu existovalo nějaké soukromí, to vůbec ne, ale mé slušně vychované já se zkrátka nezajímalo o čísi amatérské hackerské zážitky. To, že se někdo chlubil shozením školních webových stránek na IRC chatu, mi už připadalo trošku dětinské.

Zpátky k tématu. Po několika málo minutách jsem pochopil, že dnes se zase řeší OP Brusel (zkratka pro Operaci Brusel). Tahle akce Anonymous byla odpovědí na teroristický útok v Bruselu, tudíž šlo o shazování islamistických a extremistických stránek.

Nuže dobrá, směle do práce, er0ne23, pomyslel jsem si a s chutí otevřel Twitter.

 

***O NĚKOLIK HODIN POZDĚJI***

 

„Dáte si ještě něco nebo to bude všechno?“

„Huh?“ čísi hlas mě vytrhl ze soustředění a moje hlava vystřelila nahoru. Ah, jen obsluha kavárny, oddechl jsem si. S pocitem, že děláte něco zakázaného, nikdy nevydržíte tak úplně v klidu, obzvlášť potom ve veřejné kavárně.

Číšník v inkoustově černé zástěře a s havraními vlasy, vzadu střiženými do under-cutu, si mě změřil nevrlým pohledem. Poklepával špičkou boty o zem a mně až v tu chvíli došlo, jak dlouho tady musím sedět. Rychle jsem pohlédl na hodiny pověšené na protější stěně. Skoro 9 hodin večer! Měl bych jít, pomyslel jsem si.

„Ne, zaplatím. Díky.“

Muži v zástěře se znatelně ulevilo. Zmizel k baru pro peněženku a já se mezitím rozhlédl kolem sebe. Zůstal jsem v kavárně jako poslední. Kdo by taky otálel v tuhle hodinu v pracovním dni. Normální dospělý člověk či student by byl rád za každou minutu spánku navíc. Jenže to by tu nesměli být vášniví hráči PC her, ortodoxní šprti šrotící se po nocích nebo hackeři, často aktivní právě v noci. Díky tomu vznikla jejich slavná pověst coby nočních sov.

Uznávám, že já nebyl výjimkou. Noc mi byla vždy milejší než den, přestože ve dne byly otevřené kavárny a v noci jste se mohli připojit možná tak v nonstop fast foodu. A věřte mi, pracovat za vytrvalého odéru přepáleného oleje nebylo nejpříjemnější ani pro milovníky rychlého občerstvení.

Číšník se obratem vrátil a ostrým tónem mi nadiktoval danou částku. Netrpělivě čekal, až ze své peněženky vyhrabu i poslední drobné. Chtěl jsem mu dát aspoň dýško za to čekání. Měl to taky jako bonus za to, že mě rovnou nevyhodil a namísto toho raději zvolil taktní narážku ve formě dotazu, zda si ještě něco nedám. Podle jeho znaveného výrazu jsem usoudil, že je tu celý den, takže trpělivosti určitě neměl na rozdávání.

Při placení jsem mu nabídl vstřícný úsměv. Neopětoval ho.

Odhlásil jsem se z chatu, smazal internetovou historii, sbalil si věci a měl se k odchodu. Na rozloučenou mi ten bručoun odpověděl jen jakýmsi zamumláním, které jsem považoval za vrchol jeho komunikace. Měl už nejspíš padla, a tak jenom čekal, až se spakuji a konečně vypadnu, aby mohl uklidit, zavřít a sám jít domů. Pracovat v kavárně evidentně nebylo tak sluníčkové, jak si to lidé malovali z předloh amerických filmů.

Život byl ve skutečnosti docela náročný a namáhavý.

S rukama v kapsách jsem kráčel po nočních ulicích New Yorku a přemýšlel. Za dnešní odpoledne se mi podařilo úspěšně odhalit a nahlásit něco okolo padesáti profilů. Z celkového počtu takových účtů na Twitteru to byl sice jenom maličký zlomek, ale i tak jsem si připadal nějak dobře. Užitečně. Nápomocně.

Tenhle pocit mi pomáhal proplout jinak nudným a všedním dnem. Nejen, že jsem tím tak trochu pomáhal naší moderní společnosti, ale ještě jsem se vyhnul stereotypu, který pomalu a jistě pohlcoval všechny zaběhnuté v nějakém systému.

Člověk se prý stereotypu nikdy úplně nevyhne. Může se ho však pokusit alespoň co nejvíce oddálit. Konec konců, svět nabízí až příliš mnoho možností na to, aby byl jen nudný a jednotvárný. Ve skutečnosti mohl být poměrně pestrý a divoký. Záleželo pouze na tom, jakou cestu si vyberu. Směr, jakým se nakonec vydám, mi už nějak určí čas, myslel jsem si.

S touto myšlenkou jsem akorát dorazil domů. Po všech těch každodenních rutinách, od pozdravu rodičů a nevlastní sestry Mikasy, přes večeři, sprchu, až po zalehnutí do postele, jsem si vzpomněl na výrok mé učitelky biologie, se kterou jsme ten den nepatrně odběhli od rozmnožování měkkýšů ke globálním problémům lidstva. Byla to velmi upovídaná a vzdělaná žena, proto jsme její náhlé změny tématu pokaždé uvítali s neskrývaným nadšením a vidinou rychlejšího uběhnutí vyučovací hodiny. Dnes nám řekla následující:

„Definice inteligence v dnešní době je odolávání médiím, reklamám a propagandám.“

Něco na tom výroku rozhodně bylo. Vždyť celá spousta mých vrstevníků podléhala reklamám, aniž by si to vůbec uvědomovala. Snad každá věková skupina měla své podvědomé preference pro něco, co viděla někde v televizi, na billboardu, slyšela v rádiu či jednoduše zahlédla na banneru na internetu. (Proto jsem si už dávno naistaloval AdBlock, internetové reklamy mě otravovaly k rozčilení.)

Celá ta islamistická propaganda byla vlastně jednou velkou reklamou. Doporučení nového druhu zubní pasty pracovalo takřka na stejném principu jako videa, kde členové ISIS podřezávali svým vězňům krky. Tahle myšlenka teď zněla morbidně a šíleně, ale jak jsem nad tím tak přemýšlel, nemohl jsem se ubránit pocitu, že má učitelka biologie je skrytý génius.

A vůbec, co když je i ona členkou Anonymous? Co když byl ten číšník v kavárně hacktivistou, se kterým jsem se tolik toužil setkat? Jeden přece nikdy neví, s kým má tu čest, dokud ho opravdu nepozná. A poznat na první pohled hackera? Člena Anonymous? Hacktivistu? Nemožné.

Tu noc se mi těžce usínalo. Myšlenky mi ještě dlouho běhaly hlavou jako dostihoví koně.

 

Internetová anonymita byla skvělá věc. Ale nebyla zároveň právě tím, co lidi tolik odcizuje a dělá náš svět zvláštně nebezpečným? Za monitorem přece kdykoliv může sedět vlk.

_Vlk v rouše beránčím._


End file.
